Unicorn
Unicorn (Birthname: Julius Mubampis Adamantios Nikolakopululu Anaxagoras Odysseas Procopius Tondoll-Zlatokov Nicodemus Metrophanes Kaisal Eolgos Sebastianos Zeno Partenope Crysantheme Axnacia Euterpe Harmonia Demetrianis) is a Mascot Character in PriPara who started as an antagonist back when she first appeared. She manages Faruru and has been taking care of her since she was born. She is a special mascot who originally held the mission to investigate the radiance of the Paradise Coord. Appearance Unicorn is a pale-pink creature with dark-purple eyes, and a long sky-blue ponytail with curled bangs. It's held in place with a large, yellow bow and a yellow bead. Her angel-styled wings are yellow with white tips, while her white horn has a soft green band with a purple heart charm circling the base. She also wears a purple-and-white cravat neck-piece with a heart on top. As an actual Unicorn, she is pure white with the same hairstyle but shaped into a mane, along with a long, sky-blue flowing tail. Her feathery wings keep the yellow and white but turn much lighter, with a single lavender line tracing the yellow section and glittering, pale red coloring on top of them. Her head piece changes into a crown, while her cravat neck piece gains more detail. Personality Unicorn thinks very highly of Faruru and is somewhat overprotective. She seemed somewhat like Usagi, except that she acted more arrogant and cold. However, she did it with reason - to keep Faruru from getting too close to others. After this failed, she was full of grief and became hostile towards the other idols. After Faruru was reborn she became more friendly and generous, as well as more tolerant since she has to take care of Faruru and thousands of Vocal Dolls. She tends to add "-dechu" to the end of her sentences. Relationships *Faruru - She is Faruru's manager. However, since Faruru is often very clueless, she generally guides her around. She has been taking care of Faruru since she was born. Despite seeming cold toward Faruru, she was revealed to care about her more than anything and wished to be her friend, only to hold back to avoid hurting her in the end. Trivia *Unicorn is the first female Mascot introduced in the series. *Unicorn is the first Mascot to have her respective animal name in English. * Laala mistakes her name as 'Uniform'. * Unicorn's voice actress is famous for voicing Pikachu from the Pokémon Franchise. ** Her voice actress also voiced Tony Tony Chopper from One Piece, Tiki from Fire Emblem: Awakening, Hana-chan from Ojamajo DoReMi, and Candy from Smile Pretty Cure. * Her real name is Julius Mpampis Adamantios Nicholakopouloulou Anaxagolas Odysseus Procopius Tondol -Zlatkova Nikodemos Metrophanes Ceasar Yorgos Sebastianos Paraskevas Zenon Parthenova Krysanthe Akhnasia Euterpe Harmonia Demetrian. *Her first time transforming into a Pegasus was in Episode 38. *In Epsiode 58 it's revealed that Unicorn turns back to normal after two days of being a Pegasus and now has a job visiting different PriPara's to collect dropped PriTickets. Category:Mascot Category:Female Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Season 1